Pixi and Phoenix Halliwell
by PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell
Summary: This is a new Charmed stage its about Paiges young twin daughters and the perils they go through how will they deal though when a mysterious new person arrives is this person good or evil youll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

this is my second fanfic and its all about Paiges twin daughters mostly

Pixi Halliwell was throwing a temper tantrum Momy had left her and stinky old henry here with daddy while she took Pixi's twin sister Pheonix to magic school

to contain her powers, she had just recieved her new power then she had proceeded in electrocuting an innocent witch, thank heavens that witch could reform Paige thought

that explains why her power needed to be contained

"Pixi, young lady your sixteen for goods sake, arn't you a little old for throwing a temper tanrum at me"

Paige Halliwell scolds her daughter

"Mother you bodily threw my boyfriend ouy of the window, what happened to not hurtingg innocents?"

Paige lowers her eyes brows at her daughter

"He won't remember anyway"

she flicks her hand airly

"and he wasn't that innocent Pixi he was practically Mauling you"

at this Pixi felt anger bubble over inside of her

"Its called having SEX mom and he wasn't mauling me"

she practically screams indignatly

"Pixi, you are sixteen for gods sake"

then she calms down

"I remember what it was like to be sixteen and in love, but the truth is if you do do this you will lose apart of yourself that you can never get back and i just want to

protect you from that"

PIxi rolls her eyes she'd heard it all befoer from techers at normal school, magic school, from grams and she was bored hearing all the same stuff over and over

she was in love damn it and she knew Damion loved her too and she was sick and tired to death of always been told what to do

Paige sighs at her wits end with her daughter

"Pixi i just don't know what i am going to do with you , i don't know why you don't listen to me."

she purses her lips and shakes her head

"Ok you know what, i tried to be modern cool funky mom but its just not working with you so now i am going to be dictator mom , from now on you can consider your powers bound

and you are forbidden to see THAT boy again, do you hear it"

Pixi rolls her eyes

"Mom the whole city can hear you, but it doesn't matter because you can't tell me who i can see and who i can't"

and she orbs out, Paige swears loudly then swears softly and orbs herself over to the manor to talk to her sister

Pixi however had orbed herself to her own private hideout, noone not even her twin sister Pheonix knew about it and for some reason collapesed and cried

why couldn't her mom support her

In the underworld a lone but powerful witch was skulking when suddenly she wiped around and heaved a huge sigh of relief when she saw who it was

"Oh its just you, what the hell are you doing here"

"Sister Dearest, you undersestimate me"

confusion shows itself on the young witches face

"Maddox for goods sake what are you talking about?"

she asks, here the man grinned evily and suddenly shadowed in a athame into his hand and plunged it right into his sisters abdome, her eyes grow wide with shock

"This is whats gotten into me Sabrina"

he watches her die with pleasure then chuckles

"And now i have your powers"

he grins and shimmers out

Please review everyone cause i may not continue this story im not that sure about it so review and maybe ill get inspired 


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper, what am i go to do with her, i never have the same probelms with Pheonix, how did you do it with two boys?"

paige asks her sister, Piper grins

"I used a spell, but hey shell get over it, after all you did right?"

she says laughing a litle Paige pokes a face

"Yeah, but the problem is, shes worse than i was and piper thats really saying alot, because i was very very bad"

Paige sighs a little and half smirks

"Paige you were not that bad"

paige raises her eyebrows

"Hunny i was thee worst, but thats not the point, the point is that sudenly since shes met this boy the only thing on her mind is sex sex sex and

i walked into her bedfroom and them half naked

Pipers eyes widen

"Oh Paige what did you do"

Paige grinned

"Oh i threw him out of the window"

sees piperes face and waves her hand airily

"Don't worry i erased his memory and then Pixi and i had a major fight and she orbed off somewhere"

"Aww Paige sweetie shes sixteen just give her some space and make sure she uses birth control"

Piper sees her sisters face

"I mean she is a teenager and she is going to do that whether you like it or not sweetie"

Paige pokes her tounge out at her sster and sighs

"I guess so, i just don't want her to get hurt"

piper smiles

"Its only natural"

Then Melinda, Chris and Wyatt orb into the kitchen where the two sisters are talking and Paige grumbles

"Speaking of children here orbs in my perfect nephews and Niece"

Wyatt grins

"Why thankyou Aunt Paige how are you today/"

while Chris bows and smirks and Melinda just rolls her eyes at her brothers and grabs a bottle of water and asks her aunt

"Are Pixi and Pheonix here too"

Paiges eyes darken and Piper gives her sister a look and replies to her daughter

"No sweetie, they aren't, but you might want to go find her, from what paige told me shes a bit upset"

Paiges chimes in 

"You might want to try talking some sense into her"

Melinda a little confused teleports out and wyatt and chris grin and say in union

"Girl stuff"

and Chris asks

"Aunt Paige is Henry and Pheonix at magic school?"

Paige answers

"Thats where they told me theyd be and if there not there ..."

paige threatens

Wyatt and Chris share a brotherly grin and orb out, Piper says to her sister when they are alone again

"Calm down sweetie, everthings going to be alright"

paige sighs

"Oh i know it will im just sick of her attitude i mean what happens if a demon aatacks and shes busy being angry i mean whats gonna happen to her powers?"

"OK hunny, she'll be fine she won't turn her back on her destiny or her family"

Paige raises her eyebrows at her sister

"You sure about that" 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

hey guys this chapter is a little short but i promise the next one will be longer ok

and please please please review itll help me get inspired to update more

Currently at magic school Henry Junoir was readin gup on his time travel for his Magical History Class, While Pheonix was practicing her new power

she could falme in and out in the shape of a pheonix and she could also control the element of fire and make it into a fireball but it was really hard

and as soon as she had a round shape she lost concentration and she ended up using her telekinesis to throw offa line of books off the nearest bookshelf

Wyatt ors in and grins

"Having some trouble there cous"

Pheonixx turns around and scowls

"Yeah i am having trouble contoling this fire power"

Chris gives her a sympethetic look and puts his arms around her

"You'll get it, it took you awile to control your elctrokinesis"

Pheonix rolls her eyes

"Yeah i know but its just i don't want to hurt anyone with this power"

Henry lifts his eyes and goes over to his sister and cousins

"Youll be fine sis, i promise"

Pheonix rolls her eyes and then asks her cousins

"So what are you doing here"

Wyatt goes

"Well we were looking for you your mom is at the manor and shes really upset and apparently so is Pixi and Melinda went to find her"

Leo up in elderland, he had just been informed by one of his best whitelighter that a very powerful witch had been killed

"Are you sire it wasn't evil"

"Yes i am i scanned her and no evil had been used"

"Well thats very distubing, ill get the girls onto it, Umm hey Kaitlyn how would you feel about taking on another charge"

The whitelighter shook her head

"Ofcause not leo, who is it?"

leo pulls a sorry face

"Its Pixi, kaitlyn she needs her own whitelighter shes kind of ... well shes being trouble at the moment"

kaitlyn smiles

"Sure leo, no problem ill watch over her, do you want it to be silently for now?"

"Yeah its properly best shes doesn't know that anybody other than family is watching her"

Kaitlyn looks at Leos face scruitalising and she offers leo advice

"Leo don't worry so much, youll make yourself sick"

then she orbs out and leo orbs out to inform piper of the witch killer whose not evil

Ooohhh whose the Witch killer hey whose not evil huh it looks like theres a new person in town that wants to hurt the Halliwells 


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda was on the goldengate bridge trying to locate her cousin, and failing miserably she couldn't understand where she was,

then sudden;y pixi orbed up to the bridge, she saw her melinda and she swore and started to orb out again but melinda put her arm on her

shoulder and stoped her

"Pixi, i have been trtying to find you are you alright"

Pixi looks downcast and answers in a small voice

"Im fine, i didn't want to be found"

Melinda looks concerned into pixis face and asks

"What happened, your mom was talking to my mom and she told me to find you because you were upset"

Pixi sighs

"I just wanted to be alone alright"

Melindas eyes flash

"Pixi you have always told me everything why won't you tell me whats wrong"

gets annoyed and turns to look art her cousin with her hair whipping across her face

"Look i am just sick of everyone telling me im too young to have sex, i mean isn't it my choice and i know i love him"

Realisation dawns on Melinda and she bites her lip asking

"So its that serious between you and damion huh"

Pixi calms down a little and smiles

"Yeah it is, i even sometimes think that he might be..."

she looks embaressed

"Might be what Pixi"

melinda asks cautiously

"I think he might be my soulmate Melinda, i mean i have had other boyfriends but i have never felt like this before with anyone else"

Melinda pulls her into a hug

"Aww hunny, just do it i say, but hey make sure your careful"

Pixi smiles happy that someone is on her side

"Thanks mel"

melinda grins

"Look i know i sound like your mom saying this but, its true that when you do that you lose a part f yourself sometimes apart of yourself you really regret giving"

she says thinking about her first time

Pixi smiles

"Ill be careful i promise"

Then she orbs them to magic school where most of the others are.

i know i know this chapter is short and the next one will properly be the same length but i promise the otheres will be longer and

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THERE IS BIG SEXUAL DISCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOUR YOUNGER THAN SIXTEEN PLEASE BE ADVISED

authors note

as promised this chapter is a bit longer and sorry im trying to write all the emotions into it which is really hard but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think

Maddox was currently tourtering a young women with his belated sisters power and he was enjoying it immensly

but then he got tired of using magic and decided to use a much more mortal was to destroy a female he grins in her face

"Im gonna enjoy this, you are going to beg to me before im finished with you"

The young women quivers in fear and backs against the cave wall and he grins moving toward her and he puts his hand against her throat

and slowly takes off her blouse and unhooks her bra then shesudden;y kicks him in the jewels and tries to run but he catches her

gets angry and punches her in the face so shes too weak to do anything then he takes off the rest of her clothes and begins to feel her up

then when shes concious he tugs and pulls harshly at her breasts hurting them and leaving bruises then he rams his fingers into her center

repetitivly while she cries out in pain and then he goes now is the best bit, he takes off his pants and straddles her and pushes wire into

her neck cutting off her circulation making her buck and making him come then shes dead he calmly grabs his pants and

leaves her there naked in the underworld

Pria Halliwell was walking through the newspaper to get the elevator so she could go see her mom Pheobe Halliwell the famous advice columnist

she taps her foot when a strange man came and stood beside her and asks politely

"You waiting for the elevator too"

Pria rolls her eyes and answers

"Yeah i need to see my mom Pheobe Halliwell"

a look of surprise appears on the mans face for about a second

"Ah shes very good at her job isn't she ... umm i never caught you name"

she laughs and says cattily

'Thats because i never gave it"

she smiles and holds out her hand

"Im Pria"

he smiles likewise

"Hello Pria, im Mad.."

he starts to say then corrects himself

"Max"

suddenly shy she says

"Well nice to meet you Max"

Prias younger sisters however were arguing on whether or not to set up at school when coop heart faded in and whistled putting an end to their argument

"Patricia, Prudence what in dods name do you think you are doing"

"Dad Patricia here thinks we should use our cupidness to set these people up at school"

Patricia Halliwell scowled at her sister

"And prudence here thinks we shouldn't use our powers ever at all"

coop clicks his tounge in annoyance and

"Girls, Patircia is right you shouldn't use your cupid powers until you have been trained"

Prue smirks at theis and patty scowles and coop continues

"And Prudence you cannot deny your magic whether you like it or not"

both girls sigh and prue asks

"So what are suppossed to do in the meantime"

coops grins

"Concentrate on school and magic school and when you graduate ill take you to cupid world to train to use your cupid powers"

patty groans and whines

"But dad i want to use my powers now"

coop gives his youngest a serious look

"No its two dangerous to have a untrained teenage cupid running around, and if i find out that you have used your cupid powers your mother and i

will bind your powers do you understand young lady"

patricia throws her father a dirty look

"Yes dad"

coop grins

'So go to magic school and catchup with your cousins ok"

both girls roll their eyes in union and they heart fade out

Coop grins and heart fades out

oooo who do you think max is huh can ya guess can ya can ya and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or im thinking about canning this story so if you want it to stay REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ooo arn't i mean lol 


	6. Chapter 6

When Pixi and melinda get to magic school Pixi asks her older cousin

"Please don't tell them meaning her brother sister and other cousins, Mel please"

"Ofcause i won't pixi, now lets go see what the others are up to"

Melinda reassures puxu tehy walk in together into the magic school school library

Pheonix rounds on her sister

"what did you do"

pixi glares at her sister

"What makes you think i did something"

she asks angrily, Pheonix lets out a huge hrmph

"Wyatt and chris came here and told us that mom was nearly crying at the maor"

eyes widen and she sighs a sigh

"She would"

Pixi frowns at her sister

"I repeat what did you do"

pixi getes angry

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING"

she screams

"its mom screwed up"

Wyatt chris and henry shara look and slowly walk out sensing that a cat fight was about to happen and they leave going into another room at magic school.

Pheonix gives her sister a yeah right look and asks

'Right, so what did she do that make her cry to aunt piper"

Pixi steps forward getting into her sisters face

"She threw damion out of my bedroom window, thats what she did"

she hisses Pheonix's eyes widen in shock

"Ookay, pixi chic she must have had a reason did she tell you why"

Pixi turns and walks away from her sister

'We were umm kinda ... when she walked in and umm you can guess what happened"

"AWw pixi you werent"

Pheonix groans, Pixi gives her sister a dirty look

"Yes i was pheonix, despite what everyone keeps telling me i love him and im ready for it"

Pheonix sighs

"Well i guess its your choice and no matter what we say your gonna do it anyway"

Pixi answers her sister simply

"Yes i am"

"Pheonix promise me you don't hate me"

she asks her sister and Pheonix pulls her into a hug

"I could never hate you, you silly girl your my twin sister"

hey guys push the little purple button please pleaaaasee cause im not gonna update again until i atleast get ffour reviews cause i think nobodys reading my story 


	7. Chapter 7

Leo orbs in and piper and paige look up, piper smiles at the sight of her husbands face

she gets ups up and kisses him, then she sees his expression

she sighs and asks

"Alright whats arong, what do the elders have going this time"

leo smiles

'This unfortuantly has nothing to do with the elders, this is about a witch killer who is not evil or magical"

paiges eyes widen then says

"so leo we have dlet with mortal witch killers before"

leo gives a half sigh and ponders how to tell them this

"Yes but the fact is he killed the most powerful witch in the world after the halliwell witches and we need to find this guy"

piper rolls her eyes while paige groans

"Great, so how are we suppossed to find this guy"

piper asks and leo says

"The elders think that Pheonix should be able to sense him somehow"

Paige stands up poking leo in the chest

"NO NO NO NO way is my daughter having anything to do with the elders until they are twenty one that was the agreement leo"

leo grimiced a little bit paige in a temper was not a pleasant experience

"Paige remember not my fault, im only the messenger"

Paige galres at leo furiously

"I don't care, my daughters are NOT going to have anything to do with this, leo she just got a new powe thats outta control and her sister is god knows where"

Piper bites back a laugh at her sister and lays a hand on her shoulder

"Shh Paige calm down"

piper turns to her husband

"Leo do the elders seriously think that a sixteen year old is goin to be able to find this witch killer"

leo looks piper in the eyes ans says silently

after all we have been through you know better than that, she sighs

"Ok but why Pheonix why now"

leo starts pacing infront of the sisters

"Because they believe that this witch killer has somehow stolen a witches power and its fire and as Pheonix can control that element she should be able to locate him"

Piper sighed and put her opinion into the conversation

"Guys we can argue this a little more but its seven and we are having family dinner which i should have started an hour ago"

paige smacks her head lightly

"Pheobe and her kids, and our kids and all the husbands will be here soon and we are just gonna have to order pizza or something"

piper grimaced

"No way paige im a chef or used to be dinner will just have to be alittle later"

well i know that ending sucked but otherwise what did you think press the buton and tell me 


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Pria had talked to max and ended up with a date for the following night and was floating on air to meet her mother.

"Mum ready to go to aunt Pipers?"

Phoebe looks up from her computer sees her daughter

"Is it six thirty already babe?"

Pria smiled at her mother's forgetfulness,

"I had that job interview remember and you told me to come here and we'll go to aunt pipers together"

"No baby I didn't forget I just lost track of time"

She gets up grabs her coat and bag and links her arm through pria's and says

'So anything interesting happen today?"

Pria colours a little and a mischievous look comes into her eyes and she replies

"Yea I met a cool guy and had sex with him"

Phoebe looks shocked

'Well did you ..."

She starts Pria cuts her mother off

"Pah lease mom as if I am your daughter remember"

Phoebe smiles and answers wryly

"That's what I am afraid of Pria my darling"

Pria laughed

'Come on mom that's never going to happen"

Phoebe gives her daughter a look

"Make sure it doesn't young lady"

Pria suddenly gets a telepathic hit from her two at that moment ANNOYING sisters.

"Mom we have to get to aunt pipers and I have to go to magic school and murder your other daughters"

Phoebe smirks and scolds her daughter

"Darling, don't"

Then she sighs she looks around to see if anybody could hear what they say

"Is it serious as in demon serious?"

Pris snorts

"Oh I wish, no serious as in sister serious, as in im going to kill them"

Pheobe smiles she's never known what its like to be the oldest sister but she has had experience being AN older sister to Paige

"Sweetie there your sisters you will not kill them"

Pheobe grins

"as your mother that's my job"

Pria scowls as they both get into phoebes car

"Mom, can I please go to magic school now"

Pheobe laughs

"sure nobody can tell if you leave, and tell everyone to be at the manor by seven or your aunt piper will probably blow us all up"

Pria waves a hand

"Nah she won't she loves us"

Phoebe retorts

'That's because you are her nieces not her sisters"

Smiles

"Sweetie, go"

Pria kisses her moms cheek and heart fades out.

* * *

i know boring chapter i promise the next one has more in it so see ya ll next time 


End file.
